Silencing The Sweet Things
by alluringhope
Summary: Callie is Negan's newest wife, having been there for 3 months. She mainly keeps to herself apart from talking to Sherry and of course, Negan. When things get to far, feelings get too deep and a person from Callie's past shows up, things start to change and not in a good way. Callie is presented with choices she never wanted, choices she doesn't want.
1. Introduction

_All the pretty stars shine for you, my love_  
 _Am I the girl that you dream of?_

It was late. He would be here soon. He being their leader, their husband. Negan. There were six wives, Joanna, Sherry, Rachel, Nicole, Amber and Callie. That being in order of them all arriving. Callie was the newest, having only been there for 3 months. She was also the youngest wife and still wondered why she had even said yes, but in the end, she had said yes. As the young girl looks out the window her mind wanders to the night she had been asked by Negan.

 _Callie had never spoken face to face with Negan, she tried to avoid him and stay in his good books. Clearly that had failed. Here he sat, in his office, in front of him. Her hands sat in her lap nervously as she watched his expression and movements carefully. Callie lets her eyes widen as Negans face splits into a grin, his white teeth showing. "Why so nervous doll? Not like I'm gonna kill you" he says, a low chuckle falling from his lips. Callie opens her lips to say something but quickly shut it as she realised she didn't have an answer. Negan lets out another chuckle, shaking his head before standing up. "Got a little proposition for you" He says, moving behind her and placing both hands on her shoulders. Callie's shoulders tense underneath his hands, her breath stopping and waiting for him to continue. " As I'm sure you know, I have a collection of beautiful wives, who I offer protection. I'd like you to become lucky number six" The words leave his lips almost as if they mean nothing as he lifts his hands and spins her chair to face him "You would have to work for points, you would get anything you wanted and you would get to sleep in luxury and in return, all I ask for is your loyalty and well," He lets a smirk fall onto his lips as Negan looks down at the large green eyes staring back at him. Callie sucks in another breath as the tall man crouches down to her height "And for you to pleasure me" He adds, gently taking her chin in his hands. She lets the words sink in, it would be nice to live with no worries. Callie lifts her head, green eyes meeting brown before she nods. "Yes, I accept" She whispers._

Callie snaps back into the present as the door opens, revealing the man that had been filling her thoughts. She watches as he makes his way around the room, kissing each girl on the cheek before reaching Callie. In the three months she had been here, she hadn't had sex with Negan, she hadn't been ready, simply spending nights kissing and talking. Tonight though, as she looked down at his hand that was head out in front of her, she knew tonight they would go further. Callie sets her glass down before following Negan to her room.

Callie watches as he slides his shoes off, perching himself on her bed. "So, what you got for me tonight sweetheart?" Negan asks, his usual smirk placed on his lips. Callie looks down at him, biting her lip. "I...I'm so sorry" She whispers, her bottom lip finding its way in between her teeth as she lowers her gaze from where he was sitting. Her eyes close as she hears Negan sigh before feels him pulling her closer "Maybe you should go back to working, you know I don't want to force you" He says, gently kissing her on the lips. Callie looks up, shaking her head and kissing him gently. "Tomorrow night, I promise" She whispers, smiling up at him.

 _All those little times you said that I'm your girl_  
 _You make me feel like your whole world_


	2. Conditions and Touching

**Hi guys! I'm so glad people liked this story and I hope to hear more for you in the reviews! This is my first time writing Negan and I hope I do him justice! I'm not sure what I have planed as far as how long this story will be but i want to make my chapters longer too! Anyways, Here is some more Negan and Callie! Also, SMUT WARNING**

 _I'll wait for you, babe, that's all I do, babe_  
 _Don't come through, babe, you never do_

Callie was up before the sun, her eyes wet from crying, her heart beating fast from fear. Her nightmares were horrible and most nights she was glad Negan never stayed. She swings her legs over the edge of her bed before hopping off and heading to her dresser. Her hands move through it, pulling out her underwear, remembering what she had promised Negan, her hands pull out a light lace before pulling out a tight black dress and her heels. After laying them on her bed she heads into her bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping inside. Her fingers rake through her hair, closing her eyes and willing herself not to break down.

After her nice shower, Callie wraps a towel around herself and heads out of the bathroom, jumping at the sight of Negan sitting on her bed. "Gosh! You scared me" She gasps, placing a hand on her chest before grabbing her underwear off her bed. "Everything okay?" She adds, keeping her voice quiet when she sees the stern look on his face. "I think Amber might be cheating on me" He says, his voice rough. Callie frowns, turning her back to him and pulling on the underwear before turning to face him and picking up her dress. "With Mark?" She whispers, sliding her legs into the dress. Her heart drops as she sees him nod. Callie slides her hand over his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before zipping up her dress. " I'd like you to do something for me doll" He says, gently grabbing her chin. Callie swallows, nodding "Of course, anything" She says.

Callie frowns as she sits on one of the sofas in the parlour, her eyes focused on the other girls as Negan's words repeat in her head, over and over again. _"Get me some information, figure out when and where it's happening. You do this and I owe you, anything you want"_ . She frowns before standing up and heading over to Amber "Your cheating on Negan?" She whispers, looking around to make sure no one noticed. Her eyes make there way back to Amber, seeing her face fall before she sighs "How did you find out?" Amber whispers, looking down. Callie shakes her head in disappointment "Negan told me Amber, he said he thought you were cheating" Callie says, crossing her arms. "When and where are you next seeing him? I'll keep Negan busy" She adds, listening to the details Amber gave her as Sherry walked over to the bar, Callie following.

Callie gently grabs Sherry's arm, her face showing just how sad and scared she was. "Negan came to see me this morning, asked me to get information from Amber. " She whispers, biting her lip and sighing "He thinks she's cheating and she is, I just asked her" Callie covers her face "I don't know what to do" She mumbles, pushing her hair from her face and shaking her head. Sherry looks down at Callie, sighing and rubbing her arm gently "You have to tell him Callie, we both know you cant lie to that man" She says, keeping her voice quiet "If he found out you knew and didn't tell him? It will be worse for you, we both know in this world you have to look out for yourself" Sherry says before moving around her and going to sit down.

Callie pours herself a glass of whiskey, downing it quickly before she pushes her hair from her face. She sets the glass down, watching out the window as Negan shouts orders to his men. A small frown settles onto her face as she moves away from the window, leaving the parlour. Callie needed fresh air, she didn't care what Negan had said about staying inside, it was nice out. She keeps her head down, feeling people stare at her before she gets outside. Pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth she heads down the steps, feeling the heat on her, the win blowing the golden locks from her face. Callie sighs as the gravel crunches under her heels, alerting Negan and his men of her presence.

Negan swings Lucille onto his shoulder before heading over to where Callie was standing, a scowl on his face. "Pretty sure I've told you girls to stay inside" He says, towering over her. Callie sighs, looking up at him "It's nice out, I wanted some air. Plus I couldn't just sit in that room with Amber, not when.." She lets the sentence fade off, watching as his eyes narrow "when what, doll?" Negan asks, raising a brow. Callie shakes her head "I have conditions. Number one, You don't find them, send another one of you men and tell them to report back to you" She says, crossing her arm as a smirk slides onto his lips. "Number two. I want to come to one of those line-up things you do. I've never seen it and I want to see what you do" She says, her lips twitching as she held a smile down. Negan shakes his head "No way doll" He says, licking his lips. Callie frowns, looking up at him "With number two, I promise, no matter what I see" She keeps her voice low, placing her hand over where his heart would be, her head tilting up to look at him fully "I'll still be a wife" She finishes, looking over at a few of the men watching their encounter. Negan lets a growl falls from his lips, gripping her wrist and yanking her against his chest. " You can come, watch. But I swear if you ask me anything like this again I-" Callie cuts him off "You'll what Negan? " She whispers, tilting her head "You wouldn't kill me, we both know that" She pulls her hand from his grip before sliding a sweet smile onto her face "Stay safe today" Her voice stays sweet and loud enough for the men to hear, sliding a pout onto her face before turning around and heading up the stairs, back inside.

When that night came around, Callie was sat on the sofa, legs crossed, hair flowing down her back as she hears the door open. "Evening Ladies" Negan says, smirking and looking around the girls "Callie, Doll, lets go" He says, holding his hand out. Callie lifts her head and slides her hand over his. A loud huff comes from Rachel "You went with her last night!" She snaps, looking up at him. Callie scowls, that was a big reason why she hated Rachel. She wanted Negan all to herself, as if he would actually stick to one woman. Negan chuckles "And? If that upsets you, You can see the door" Negan says, tugging Callie to her room and closing the door behind them. "Now I believe you have some information for me" He says, sliding his boots off and sitting on the bed. Callie nods and slides her heels off, turning to face him "Marks room, Every morning before you wake up" She says, watching as he slides his jacket off and sets his beloved bat down. Negan looks up at her, nodding and letting out a small hum "How long for? when did it start?" He asks, pulling Callie closer. Callie closes her eyes, felling his hands trail up her back and gently back down, pulling the zip of her dress with. "When did it stop" She whispers, letting a small sigh as the dress pools down around her feet.

Negan lets a small smirk settle on his lips "I knew I could count on you" He coos, pressing kisses along her flat stomach. This wasn't the first time he had seen her in just her underwear, so he already knew about the scars on her hips, he already knew she refused to talk about them. Negan stands up, pulling his shirt over his head and looking down at Callie as she runs her hands over his chest, her eyes opening. Callie feels his hands hook under her thighs, lifting her off the ground easily and pushing her against the wall. Callie leans her head back, feeling his lips kiss there way over her neck and down her chest. Her eyes once again fall shut as she feels him unclasp her bra, pulling it off and throwing it over his shoulder. Negan lets out a growl when his eyes focus on her exposed chest. " Well shit Darling, you have no long how long I've wanted to see these" He says, giving her a grin before moving off the wall and back to the bed.

As soon as Negan drops her onto the bed, looking down at her, Callie leans back on her elbows, pulling her lip in between her teeth. His hands grip his belt pulling it undone quickly. Callie lets her fingers hook in the side of the lace panties she was wearing, sliding them down her legs. Negan places both hands at each side of her head, laying her back and kissing over her chest. Callie wasn't a virgin, she had lost her virginity when she was 15, 3 years before the end of the world. Her train of thought is broken when she feels Negan trust into her. A moan leaves her lips before Negan leans down and kisses her. Callie wraps her leg around his waist and pulls him closer, listening to his grunts as he thrusts in and out. She never knew sex could be this, well, good. Her first time was in some closet and the guy had gotten off and left her. But here with Negan, she felt something building up in her stomach, feeling it tighten before she lets out a loud gasps "Oh gosh! Negan" She whimpers, clinging onto him as his hips make a brutally fast thrusts. When Callie feels him come undone inside her, she falls back against the bed, panting. In her mind she knew she hadn't expected him to stay, but it still hurt to see him climb out of the bed ad begin dressing "Come to my office when you wake up Doll, don't bother wearing a dress or your make up" He says before leaving her room.

Callie slides under the covers, not bothering to put on her sleep wear, curling up and closing her eyes. She had never felt so alone.

 _Because I'm pretty when I cry_  
 _I'm pretty when I cry  
_


	3. Dreams

**Oh my gosh okay!I really enjoyed this chapter and i feel like i'm uploading too fast but i really want to get some up for people to enjoy :) Thoughts?**

 _My black fire's burning bright,_  
 _Maybe I'll go out tonight._

When the sun came up, Callie quickly hopped into a shower. She sighs and remembers what Negan had said to her the night before, pulling on some clean underwear and then sliding into her robe. Callie leaves her room, walking down the hall to his office door. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath before knocking on the wood, biting her lip and looking down as she waits for an answer. Negan yanks the door open and grins "Morning, Sweetheart." He says, placing his hand on his shoulder and leading her inside before closing the door.

Callie looks up at him and gives him a small smile, waiting for him to explain why she was here "You wanted to come on a run, to see a line-up. It's your lucky day, going to the Hilltop today" He says, pulling her in for a gentle kiss. Callie slides her arms around his neck, kissing him back sweetly before pulling away. " And that's why I' just in a robe and my underwear?" She asks, frowning as Negan lets out a chuckle. "Do you want to go there in heels and a dress?" He says, motioning to the chair where a pile of close lay and her old combat boots.

Callie walks over to where they lay and slides her robe off, placing it over the back of the chair before looking down at the clothes. A bright smile slides onto her lips as she sees that the clothes used to be hers. She slides her short legs into the black skinny jeans, pulling them up her legs before looking at the top. Her hands slide up, pulling her wet blonde hair into a ponytail, trying not to think so much about Negan's eyes that she could feel on her. Callie pulls on the white top, fixing it over her chest and smoothing it out, shaking her head at the fact it ended just a little bit before her jeans, showing some of her tanned skin. "Thank you for this, really" She says, sitting down and sliding her feet into the boots. Negan hums and pushes off the desk, walking towards her. "Yeah, just don't get hurt" He says, pulling her up once her shoes were on.

Callie slides a large smile onto her face as she holds a gun and knife in her hands before sliding them into the holster Negan had gifted her. She jumps slightly when she feels a hand slide onto the small of her back, leading her to a truck "Boys! We have a special guest joining us!" Negan says, voice booming as he grins "You all know my dear wife Callie don't you?" He says, watching a few of the men nod. Callie smiles and gives them a wave before letting Negan lead her into a truck.

Callie looks over at Negan once ha climbs inside before looking at the men who get in behind her. She leans over the seat and holds her hands out to a new face "I'm Callie nice to meet you" She says, smiling sweetly. The man smirks " Names James" He says, shaking her hand. Callie frowns and drifts off into her own head.

 _"James!" Callie screams, running through the forest. "Where are you!" She sobs, falling to her knees and gripping the ground. "James please" she whispers_

Callie lifts her head when the truck came to a stop, having fell asleep. "Now Doll, You stay close to me and do anything I say got it?" Negan says, looking over at her. He didn't get out of the truck until Callie had nodded and once he did, she followed. Her eyes flash around the town before catching up to Negan. "EVERYONE ON YOUR KNEES" He screams, Callie jumping and watching as people fell to the ground quickly, forming a line. "Now, Gregory. I've been told you have been hiding supplies, you have been lying " Negan says, standing in the middle, scowling. "That is a no no." He says.

Callie looks around, keeping her hand on her gun as she stood a little bit away from Negan. Her eyes focus on a man on the left, seeing him pull out a gun. Before she realizes what is happening, Callie is running, knocking Negan off his feet as the shot goes off "Watch out!" She squeals, feeling pain burst through her shoulder. A growl falls from Negan's lips "Mother Fucker!" He shouts, helping Callie stand up. "I'm okay" she whispers, gripping his jacket and standing with him.

Callie's face turn into a clear look of shock as another shot fires, hitting her in the middle of her torso. Tears fill her eyes as one of her hands loosens on his jacket, the cool leather sliding from her fingertips. Negan's eyes widen " Get him!" He snaps to his men, catching Callie as he lowers her to the ground "Get me a doctor" He growls to Gregory. "Negan" Callie whispers, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I don't want to die, not like this" She says, letting out a sob "Negan please" Callie says before her eyes fall shut.

 _Sun. Laughter. Callie opens her eyes, looking around the meadow she was laying in before she stands up. "James?" She asks, seeing the figure and moving towards him. "James your okay!" She says, wrapping her arms around her older brothers neck. Callie smiles, feeling his hands on her face, looking down at him "You got to wake up, Doll" He says, causing Callie to frown. "You never call me that" she whispers, shaking her head "I don't want to wake up, I want to be here with you" She says, gripping onto him "Wake up, now" He says before disappearing._

 _Dancing in the dark, I shine._  
 _Like a light, I'm luring you._


	4. Love you a little too much

**Hey again! I would really like opinions on how this is going? I love the story but I would hate to be writing if no one is actually enjoying it? So, please, help a girl out haha. Is there anything you guys want to see?**

 __

 _Baby, I'm a sociopath_  
 _Sweet Serial Killer_

Callie lets her eyes slowly flutter open, looking at the bright light with a groan. She slowly pushes herself to sit up, frowning as she didn't recognize the room. "Negan?" She asks quickly, whimpering in pain and trying to stand on the floor as a man rushes into the room "Miss, you have to rest." The man says, leading her to sit comfortably. "Who are you? Where's Negan?" She asks, watching him carefully. A sigh of relief leaves her lips when the door opens, his voice filling the silence. "I step out for a minute and now is when you fucking wake up" He chuckles, walking over to her.

Callie slides her eyes over him and as soon as he is close enough, her hands gripping onto his shirt which was clear as he had unzipped his jacket. "Y-You're okay" She whispers, nodding. Negan smiles and slides a chair over "I'm fucking great Doll, well apart from the fact you almost fucking died" He says, looking over her. Callie sniffs "I just, saw the gun..and I imagined you dead. So I ran." She whispers, grabbing his hand. Negan seemingly ignores what she says, looking up at the doctor. "And what do you fucking say about her condition" He asks the man harshly.

The doctor clears his throat. "She has stitches, needs rest, good food and water, which I am sure you have. She needs to be comfortable" He says, nodding. Callie looks up at Negan "Is the man who shot me still alive? " She asks, sliding off the seat easily, well, hiding the pain. Negan places his hands on her shoulders "I will fucking handle it" He says, Callie letting out a laugh "I want to smash his head in with Lucille" She growls, watching as his pupils suddenly largen in desire.

Negan holds her chosen weapon out to her, Callie wrapping her hands around the handle and nodding. "Is she okay to do this Doc?" Negan asks, raising an eye brow as he nods "She just, has to be very careful" the doctor says. Negan lets out a laugh "Lets go then, Sweetheart" He says, yanking open the door and letting her step out. "Bring me the mother fucking fucker that shot my wife!" He shouts, grinning . Callie looks up at him " Kiss good luck?" She whispers, joking and definitely not expecting him to do it. Negan smirks and leans down, kissing her deeply. Callie gasps, making sure not to hit him with Lucille as she kisses him back.

The two don't pull apart until someone clears their throat. Negan pulls back and looks at the man who shot Callie then to his Savior. "On. His. Knees." Negan growls as people gather round "Come on every-fucking-one of you! I have a little show!" He calls, holding his arms out. "Now you all saw what happened, this piece of fucking shit. Shot, my wife. Now, take a look at her. " He says, walking behind Callie and placing both hands on her shoulders. " My two girls right here" Negan says, careful not to hurt her injured shoulder. "This little sexy, blonde, sweetheart. Came out here to see how I run shit! She is a mother fucking guest! And this man respected that, By shooting her, Twice!" He growls, his eyes looking around all the faces.

Callie's grip tightens on Lucille. "Now" Negan chuckles, moving back "This is what I call, Justice!" He says as Callie lifts the bat above her head before slamming it down on the mans head, feeling pain rip through her shoulder, but she doesn't stop. Lucille comes smashing down until there's nothing but much, Callie almost covered in blood, both hers and the mans as her stitches had ripped. Negan steps forward and takes Lucille "Now wasn't that shit hot!" He says, leading Callie back to where the doctor was standing "Clean up that shit! We leave in an hour!" Negan shouts.

After being patched up, Negan led Callie to his truck and helped her inside. He sat in the passenger seat, letting her curl up in his lap as Simon drove. " I assume we got good shit?" He asks, looking away from Callie's sleeping body and over to Simon. "Yeah, veg, some more gun, little bit of canned goods, meds and meat." He says, focusing on the road as he speaks again "She was good with Lucille" Simon adds, looking over at the blonde. "Fuck yeah she was, never knew she had it in her" He grumbles, pushing her hair from her face as. Simon lets out a small laugh "Got a favorite there boss?" He says, watching as Negan rolls his eyes before glaring at him. Negan and Simon always got alone and out of all Negan's men, he did trust him the most. "Out of all of them, she seems actually interested." He says before grinning "Plus she is hot as hell and can fight" He chuckles.

When they reach The Sanctuary, Negan shouts orders to his men before heading straight up to the parlor. He kicks opens the door, still carrying Callie. A few of the girls gasp, Sherry jumping up. "What happened?" She asks, hurrying over as Callie gently opens her eyes. Negan clears his throat and gently puts her down. "Ill go get your fucking meds, sit down" He says, turning around and leaving. Callie watching him go before turning to the girls.

After going over what happened to the girls, a small tear slid down her cheek. Callie wasn't crying because of getting shot. She was crying because she had almost lost Negan. Callie wasn't crying because of the memories of her brother. She was crying because she knew he was gone. Callie wasn't crying because she had killed a man. She was crying because she enjoyed every second of it, every hit, and that scared her. It scared her because, she did it not because he shot her but because he tried to shoot Negan. Callie murdered a man because she was in love with Negan.

 _'Cause I love you._  
 _Just a little bit too much._


	5. What's wrong with loving?

**This chapter is dedicated to neganistheshit for giving me this lovely idea! I hope you like it dear :)**

 _No other boy ever made me feel beautiful,_ _  
_ _When I'm in your arms, feels like I have it all_

After spending the night laying in bed, the only sound was her own cries, Callie had climbed out of bed and showered before pulling on a pair of leggings and a sweater. Last night, Sherry had comforted her but Callie kept her realization that she was in love with Negan to herself. Callie had cried herself to sleep, thinking of everything wrong with being in love with him but now as she was awake, she couldn't help but thing about everything right with it. Negan had saved her, gave her a life of comfort and safety, he made her feel safe. Negan, made Callie feel like she was the only girl in the world when it was just her and him. But then she looked at all of the wives, was he the same with them?

Callie shakes the thoughts from her head, walking out of her bedroom. Her eyes land on Nicole, who was reading a book, then to Rachel, who was doing her nails. She let her eyes trail over each of the girls before looking down at her feet and shuffling over to the table filled with fruit. "Oh my gosh! Your bleeding" Sherry says, motioning to her shoulder. Nicole jumped up and over to her, hurrying her to sit down "Negan!" She squeals, trying to remove Callie's shirt. Negan wanders in, cursing when he sees her, he sets Lucille down before moving over, pulling her shirt off. "Your staying in my room from now on" He growls, putting presser on her wound before radioing Simon to get Doctor Carson. "That really isn't necessary Negan" Callie whispers causing his head to snap up. "Not fucking necessary are you kidding me? You staying there so I can keep a fucking eye on you. Got it?" He snaps.  
Callie looks over his face before nodding, letting her mind wander again. She watches his face soften before moving her gaze to his other hand which had wrapped around her own. The moment is ruined when Cason hurries in and over to her.

Once she was patched up, Negan send the other girls out the room for a bit, telling them to go get there own food and bring Callie back some. When the room was empty, Negan brushed her hair from her face, still kneeling in front of her "You've been crying" He states, Callie nodding. Negan sighs and sits on the sofa next to her, getting comfortable before basically dragging her into his lap. She lets out a breath before curling up, enjoying the feeling of his hand going through her hair. "Why are you holding me like this?" Callie whispers before cursing "Not that I don't love it, I do." She adds, peering through her lashes at Negan. Callie felt more than heard the Chuckle that left his lips. "Sweetheart, I know I'm an asshole. Does that mean I cant hold my wife?" He asks. Callie lets a smirk slide onto her face "One of them" She says before snuggling into his chest.

Callie had almost fell asleep to Negan pushing her damp hair from her face and running his fingers through, which seemed to push it back into her face making him repeat the progress. It wasn't until the door opened, all of the girls walking in chatting loudly, Nicole holding a tray of food. She gives Callie and Negan a big smile, sitting down "It's a peanut butter sandwich with-" Negan quickly cuts her off "She's allergic to Peanuts" He says, moving the tray away slightly. Callie hums, sitting up slightly and taking her pills off the table. She gently grabs her glass of water, taking a pill and downing the glass before snuggling back into Negan's chest "Sleepy" She whispers, closing her eyes. Nicole frowns and picks up her pills "Yeah, these will make her really tired" Nicole says, smiling "I will get her something better to eat for when she wakes up" She adds, patting Negan's knee before heading off.

As soon as she was asleep Negan hooks a hand under Callie's knees and one holding her back before carrying her to his room. He lays her down before walking into the parlor "All of you girls are excused for the day, I wont be needing one tonight. " He says, nodding before heading back into his room. Negan was glad he had a almost free day, besides of course paper work. He slid off his jacket and boots, instead changing into some sweats before grabbing any paperwork needed and climbing into bed next to Callie. When the bed dipped Callie let out a whine before curling up again. Negan lets a small smile slide on his face before begging to work on inventory stuff.

It was a few hours before Callie woke up, letting out a yawn before looking around the room. Her eyes landed on Negan, who was just walking out the bathroom, a towel around his waist. " Your awake" he states with a grin. She gives him a nod, hoping out the bed "I want to go get clothes I can be comfy in" She mumbles, heading to the door while rubbing her head. Callie quickly gathers up some clothes, folding them neatly. Her eyes fall shut as she wills herself not to cry, Callie was lacking the control on her emotions. She shakes her head and heads back into Negan's room, closing he door before looking over at him. Callie sets the clothes down before walking over to him and climbing into the bed. "I want you to know something" She whispers, watching as he looked over at her. "I had never killed anyone before him and I didn't want to because he shot me. I wanted to because he tried to hurt you" She whispers before leaning in and kissing him deeply. Callie feels her body relax as he kissed back, calming herself in the feeling of his soft lips and scruffy beard.

They parted, panting as she bites her lip, tears spilling from her eyes "I killed a man" She sobs, letting him pull her into his arms. Callie lets her sobs become muffled as she hides her face in his neck, inhaling his smell. "Shh, baby, it's okay. I've got you" Negan coos, rubbing her back and pressing a gentle kiss to her head. Callie closes her eyes, letting out a small sniff. Her entire body froze when Negan spoke again "Callie, Doll, Who is James?" He asks. Callie gripped him tighter, pulling back and looking him in the eyes. She couldn't tell him, could she?

 _We celebrate our twisted fate,_ _  
_ _We're the broken ones_


	6. Three Words

**I'm getting addicted but I would love to hear your guys ideas and what you want to see in the future? :)**

 _Your face is like a melody,_  
 _It won't leave my head_

Callie looked down at Negan, opening her mouth to speak before closing her eyes. "He was my brother" She whispers. "Was?" Negan asks, rubbing her arms. Callie clears her throat "He's dead, has been since you found me" She says honestly, covering her face and trying to think back to the last time she saw James.

 _Callie was running, her small legs taking her as fast as she could go. In front of her was her older brother James, leading her through the forest. "Come on Callie!" He shouts, turning a corner quickly. A small giggle falls from her lips as she chases after him, this was the most fun they had both had since the world ended. It hadn't fully affected Callie yet, sure she had to kill the dead but she had her brother so everything was okay._

Callie opens her eyes, looking back up at Negan as tears ran down her cheeks. "It was such a good day, we were having fun" She whispers, nodding and biting her quivering lip "And then it was the worst day" She adds, swallowing a sob.

 _His screams filled the air as the walker took him down, biting into his neck. Callie lets out a scream, pushing the walker off and taking it out. She fell to her knees next to him, grabbing his shirt and sobbing into his chest. His voice breaking as he assured her she would be fine._

Negan frowns "But you said that man was the first one you had killed, the one who shot you." He says, watching as Callie nods, wiping her eyes "I could put him down, I was weak. I left my brother to turn Negan." She whispers, looking down at her lap "I was a bad sister."

 _Callie continued to sob into her dead brothers chest. She could hear the dead coming as his blood covered her hands where they were on the bite, almost as if she was trying to heal it with her hands. "Everything's going to be okay Little bug" James whispers before closing her eyes. "No! No no no" Callie screams, grabbing his arms and beginning to drag his body away from the dead._

Callie takes in a deep breath "I got away from the dead that were coming and I buried him, he probably reanimated under ground" She whispers, clearing her throat. "I buried my brother and he took a part of me with him." Callie says, looking up at him " I was lost"

 _Callie walked through the forest, her hands covered in dry blood, his blood, that was also on her face and through her hair. Silent tears ran down her face as she dropped to her knees, hands digging into the dirt of the ground. Her body hunched over, letting sobs fall through, loud and clear as she broke. This world wasn't good, Callie knew that now. She was alone._

Callie wipes her eyes, giving Negan a small smile "I chose not to be weak anymore" She says quietly "I chose not to rely on anyone, I didn't want to and I didn't think I could. But I needed it." Callie slides a hand onto his cheek "Then I met you and you offered the wife position to me" Callie gently rubs her thumb "You make me stronger and give me someone to rely on and I can not thank you enough for that" She says, nodding.

Negan wraps his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. "No one will hurt you again, not now" He says, kissing her head. Negan held Callie, right up until she fell asleep which is when he tucked her into bed and headed out the room. The out post was attacked last night and he had to find the guys who did it and more importantly, take care of them

* * *

It had been days since Negan was last seen and Callie was worried, clearly. She had Nicole coming in to check on her and make sure everything was okay, it wasn't. Callie refused to leave the bed unless it was to use the bathroom. When the night came, she lay awake in his bed, in one of his shirts. Callie hated being alone, she wasn't expecting him back anytime soon so when the door opened she didn't think much of it. "Nicole, I said I wanted to be alone" Callie says. Her eyes widen with what she hears next "Well, darling, I think we both know I'm not Nicole " Negan says. Callie jumps out of the bed, turning on the light and moving over to him.

"You're alive" Callie whispers, looking over him, down to the bloodied Lucille. "Sure am, now where's-" He's cut off when Callie wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her "I thought you were dead" She whispers before pulling back, gently taking Lucille and leading him to the bathroom. "Lets get you washed" She whispers, starting to unzip his jacket. Negan frowns "Not going to ask where I was Doll?" He says, smiling gently. Callie looks ups "I can guess" She whispers, watching as he stripped off the rest of his clothes.

Callie flips the shower on, stripping down quickly. Negan lets out a chuckle "Well, fucking hell doll, get on in here" He says, helping her into the shower. Callie looks up at Negan, running her fingers over his chest as the water ran down his chest before leaning up to kiss him. Negan slides his hands down, grabbing a handful of her ass as the kiss deepened, Callie's arms sliding around his neck. A grin slides onto her face as she pulls away, rubbing soap over his chest and the rest of him, making sure he was fully clean. Her fingers rubbed the shampoo into his scalp, enjoying the sound of his groans. Once he was wash, she did the same to herself, giggling at every time Negan tried to touch her and she would refuse.

They had both dried off after the shower, Callie could feel him watching as she turned to face him. Her breath caught as he pulled her closer, kissing her deeply and lifting her up. Callie grins and kisses him back, letting him lead her to the bed before dropping her onto the black sheets. Callie looks up at him, biting her lip and tugging him closer, kissing his neck as he climbed on top of her. Her back lifted off the bed, a moan leaving her lips as he quickly thrust inside her. Callie didn't care that he would probably never love her back in this moment, here, now. She was his and he was hers.

Her legs wrap around his waist, nails digging into his shoulders "Look at me" Negan growls, looking down at her as her green eyes open, looking up at him. Negan grins and leans down, biting down on her neck and gently sucking to leave a mark. Callie lets out another moan "N-Negan" She gasps, her legs shaking underneath him. As soon as he heard his name falling from her lips his pace sped up before he unloaded inside her, letting out a string of curses, his head falling into her neck. Callie smiles and kisses his cheek and whatever else she could "Welcome home" She whispers, holding onto him before he rolled off, giving her another kiss. Callie snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes and listening to his breath as he fell asleep.

Her eyes closed as she ran her fingers over his chest "I love you" She whispers, her words falling on dead silence. Callie rolls over onto her side, curling up.

 _It's like a dark paradise_  
 _No one compares to you_


End file.
